


One-shot Handon Wedding

by ViviHandon21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Handon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviHandon21/pseuds/ViviHandon21
Summary: Inspired by a post I saw on instagram. After 10 years, Hope and Landon finally have their happy ending in a beautiful ceremony.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	One-shot Handon Wedding

10 YEARS AFTER NUMBER OF CHALLENGES, FIGHTS, ENCOUNTERS AND DISCOUNTERS, HOPE AND LANDON FINALLY SEE THE CHANCE OF A HAPPY ENDING TOGETHER. BUT, DUE TO THE EXPERIENCES OF THE PAST, THEY KNOW THAT THEY SHOULD ENJOY THE MOMENT WHILE THEY CAN. THEREFORE, WITH LIZZE'S HELP AND HIS TALENT FOR EVENTS, A WEDDING IS ORGANIZED AS FAR BEFORE. WITH LUCK, HOPE CAN CONTACT HIS TIES AND UNCLE AND GUARANTEES THAT THEY WILL BE PRESENT ON THE BIG DAY.

THE WEDDING DAY

POV HOPE

I never thought that a day like this would actually happen. When you're a Mikaelson, you can't expect fate to be kind when it comes to love. Since Aunt Freya's wedding, she had not seen such a well-decorated ceremony, Lizzie was to be congratulated. The garden was beautiful. From the window, I could see the arrangements of white flowers, the rows of chairs, the altar. Uncle Kol insisted on being the judge, considering his experience, I did not object. Of course, I had to assure Dr. Saltzman that he is a new vampire, thanks to Davina, he abandoned homicidal practices. Aunt Freya; Aunt Rebekah and Keelin helped me with everything, they made magic especially with the dress, I never saw anything so beautiful. Marcel understood my desire for Dr. Saltzman to take me to the altar, but he made a point of having that brief conversation with Landon, I don't think I've ever seen him so nervous, but it was funny. It was all going through my head, but it was like I was far away. Deep down, I think I was afraid something would happen and ruin that moment, with our luck. Someone knocked on the door and brought me back to reality. My godmothers arrived to help put on the dress.

L: - Are you still like this? Frankly, Hope!

H: - It distracts me, you did a great job, you did.

J: - It doesn't even come, with the check signed by your aunt it was very easy to do something beautiful.

H: - Even so, Josie, everything was beautiful.

L: - Okay, okay, enough talk. Turn around, I will close the zipper.

H: - Did you see Landon?

J: - No, he must be with Raf trying to calm down.

L: - The way he gets in the way, I'm glad he won't have the opportunity to stumble to the altar.

J: - Lizzie ...

H: - Worse than you're right.

We laughed about it and finally I was ready.

J: - It's perfect.

H: - Thank you, Josie.

L: - And, I have to admit, it's really beautiful.

We were in front of the mirror. He was just minutes from going up to the altar with Landon. A few moments of a beginning that was unimaginable for us. I was almost lost in thought again when someone knocked on the door.

A: - Is she ready yet?

J: - Yes, you can enter.

Dr. Saltzman came in and when he saw me he lost his words, it was cute.

A: - Our!

H: - Thank you.

A: - It looks beautiful, Hope. Landon is a lucky guy.

H: - Ah, without a doubt he is.

L: - Okay, dad, stop talking. Let's go down and see if everything is ok. If we don't come back in 5 minutes you can go down. Oh, OK.

The girls left and we were just the two of us in the room. I turned back to the mirror and he said:

A: - Your parents would be proud of the beautiful woman that their daughter has become.

H: - Yes, my aunts said the same thing. Can you help me put this on?

It was my mother's necklace, something old, blue and borrowed. Lizzie said it's tradition and all I didn't want to do was give chance a chance. Dr. Saltzman buttoned it up and it was perfect.

H: - Thank you for taking me today. Marcel is my brother, but he understood how much that means to me.

A: - No need to thank. It is an honor that you asked me for this, you know that you are more than a student, friend and partner to me.

H: - I know, we know that you only agreed to practice when it is your daughters' turn.

A: - Is that what you said to convince Lizzie to accept?

H: - It was.

We laughed a little, but we knew that was not the reason. After all, of all that I lost, if it weren't for Dr. Saltzman's paternal support, I wouldn't have gone ahead in the right way. We looked at each other and were silent. He looked at his watch and said:

A: - Time to go.

We went out into the garden.

POV LANDON

Ah, damn it! It's my wedding day! With Hope! And as much as I was desperate for not being able to tie a decent tie, I was still thinking about the scary conversation I had with Marcel. The guy was nice people, I think, but he was scary! After convincing him, I don't know how, that I really loved his sister and that all I wanted was to make her happy, he let me finish dressing. In the meantime, Raf entered the room.

R: - Are you ready, brother?

I looked at him desperately with my fingers caught in the tie.

R: - Okay, let me do that for you, Lan.- He said laughing at me.

LA: - Thanks, man. I don't know what I would do without you.

R: - I would probably marry without a tie.

LA: - Yeah, probably.

We laughed together and I was finally ready.

R: - It's the big day, Lan. You're getting married, brother.

LA: - Yeah, I still can't believe Hope said yes.

R: - Did you think you wouldn't say? After all, all this time?

LA: - I don't know, man. Is it Hope Mikaelson, why would she say yes to Landon Kirby?

R: - Why does she love you, man. Now it calms down that we have to go down. It's the bride who's late, remember?

LA: - Raf, thank you, brother. For everything.

We hug and go down. On the way to the altar, even though I was very nervous, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful everything was. Lizzie had an incredible party. The seats were already taken, some friends from school and Hope's family, the oldest and strongest vampires in history, and their witch aunt more than a thousand years old. The twins were already at the altar, occupying their godmother positions and Lizzie looked me up and down looking for errors in my costume, but apparently she approved. Kaleb and Jed were on vocals and piano, responsible for the music until Hope's entrance. Her uncle, Kol, took up the position of judge and suddenly everyone got up.

There she was. God, I thought of a thousand and one words to define it, but I couldn't. It was so beautiful and perfect that it stole my breath. When his eyes met mine, it was as if the world around us disappeared. I couldn't help but be moved when she smiled. Suddenly, those few meters of carpet took forever to be walked. But when she reached the altar and Dr. Saltzman handed me his hand, time could have stopped which would have made no difference.

A: - Take good care of her, boy. And good luck with that task.

We laughed a little nervously, but aware that it was not a joke. Hope handed the bouquet to Josie and we positioned ourselves at the altar.

K: - You look stunning, dear.

H: - Thank you, Uncle Kol.

K: - Well, let's start.

Everyone sat down.

POV HOPE

Landon was so beautiful that I had trouble concentrating on Uncle Kol's brief introduction, when I saw him at the altar I thought my heart was going to come out of my mouth, I wanted to cry with him, but I'm sure Lizzie would kill me if I smeared my makeup. It was really happening, we were just moments away from starting an eternity together. I came to myself when Uncle Kol asked for the rings and Landon made a strange face. He started to feel his pockets and looked at me with a mixture of despair and shame. Uncle Kol looked at me and asked quietly:

K: - Honey, are you sure this is the guy?

Raf then put his hand on Landon's shoulder and handed over the box with the rings.

R: - Relax, man, your godfather saved it for you.

Landor breathed a sigh of relief when he received the box and smiled gratefully. As I answered Uncle Kol:

H: - At the moment, that is my only certainty.

Then the ceremony continued. It was time for the vows. I had thought of a thousand and one things to say to Landon at the time, but none of them seemed to be good enough to describe what I was feeling, so I just started talking:

H: - I never thought I would live that day. If, a long time ago, I had been asked if I would go up to the altar with the clumsy waiter who spilled my milkshake on me, I would have said no without hesitation. Look at us now. After some losses, I thought I would never be able to give myself up to a feeling like that again, so you came. Always so kind, patient, sincere, understanding, conquering his space in my life. Inviting me to dance in the cutest and most awkward way on what I thought was my last night of life; decorating the flavor of my favorite milkshake; Promising to be the guy who would always fight to find me, no matter what. Yes, we got lost; we went out at some point; but what we feel has always been there, here. I know that sometimes, when I had to make a choice, I didn't choose you, but you are still here. You are the guy who stands by me, the one who promises me a future by my side; and this is more than anyone has ever done for me. I know you wonder why you are, well ... it's you because beside me I can see the real "Always and Forever".

I put the ring on his finger, crying obvious, and looked into his teary, beautiful eyes.

H: - It is you, and it will always be you, because of all the loves, ours is the most real one I could want. I love you Landon Kirby.

POV LANDON

Oh man. It was bad enough that I didn't write votes thinking I was going to improvise something cool, but after what Hope said, I just wanted to skip that part and kiss it. I took a deep breath, wiped the tears from my eyes and held his hands. I had no idea if my words would live up to what she deserves, but I knew I would tell her how I feel about her.

LA: - Ah, wow. You are very good at this speech. Well, if I had been asked if that girl who glared at me the day I poured a milkshake on her would one day be the love of my life I would definitely say yes. Come on, have you seen how her eyes shine when she gets into a

fight? She looks beautiful!

Everyone laughed, after all, it was true.

LA: - But seriously. Not even in my best dreams would that day be real. What chances would I have with Hope Mikaelson, The strongest girl in the world? And I'm not even talking about the fact that you're the most sinister supernatural being of all, No. I'm talking about the girl who carries the weight of the world on her shoulders and still manages to be kind; I'm talking about the girl who loses those she loves, who sees her world upside down and finds the strength to start over. I'm talking about the girl who creates a starry sky with magic for a claustrophobic guy not to freak out and makes his first kiss magical. You are right, we got lost; we are erased, but if we are here it is because we find our way back to each other. Why are you my destiny; my home and my peace.

I put the ring on her finger and wiped the tears off her face.

LA: - As much as you tell me your reasons, I will never understand the reason why you gave me the chance to love you. But if I have a certainty, this is it: I love you, Hope Mikaelson. I will love you every day of my life, yours, and even after they are over. If there's one thing I know, I will love you "Always and Forever".

H: - Uncle Kol?

K: - Yes?

H: - I will dispense with the rest of the ceremony.

Then she kissed me and this time there was no more world, time or whatever. When we opened our eyes and looked at each other, we were almost 2 meters from the ground.

H: - Don't let me go.

LA: - Never again.

We whispered to each other as we smiled listening to the applause in the background and kissed again.


End file.
